Trust and Love
by love and trust
Summary: An OS on Abhirika on request of confident girl hope she and you all like it


There is a chaos in forensic lab. Near table Tarika is standing head down and on her eith sides Purvi and Shreya are standing. In front of them Dr. salunkhe with Vaibhav and ACP and behind them are standing Daya, Freddy, Sachin.

**Daya:** Tarika hum tumharay bhalay k liye hi keh rhay hain.

**Shreya:** kaisa bhala sir?

**Dr:** beta daikho is se sab ko yakeen ho jae ga

**Purvi:** yani ap sab ko is k bjae aik kaghaz pe yakeen ha

**Daya:** tum log jazbati ho rhay ho

**Acp:** Tarika is tarha kab tk rhay gi?

**Shreya:** is tarha mtlb?

**Rajat:** wo akeli kaisay rhay gi?

**Purvi:** wo akeli nhi ha hum hain is k sath

**Daya:** lakin zindagi me humsafar ki zrorat parti ha

**Shreya:** jo bharosa na kr skay wo humsafar kehlanay laek nhi ha

Just then door opens and Abhijeet enters.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya, Purvi Tarika ko gari me bithao. Aur ap sab bhi chaliye

Without giving anyone chance to speak he leaves and the rest follows.

They reach a mandir and Abhijeet talks with Purvi and enters.

Shreya aur Purvi Tarika ko ander le jati hain. Mandir me shadi ka pora intezam hua hota ha. Shreya Takia ko dupata pehnati ha aur Purvi Abhijeet k galay me kapra dalti ha.

Baki sab heart se kharay daikhtay rhtay hain k kia ho rha ha. Pher Tarika aur Abhijeet ki shadi ho jati ha.

**Abhijeet:** mjhay khushi ha k ap log hamari shadi me shamil huae. Reception 2 months baad ha. Umeed ha wahan bhi shamil hon gay.

And he leaves with Tarika for his home and Shreya and Purvi leaves for Tarika's house. Wo dono Tarika ka saman pack kr k Abhijeet k ghar pohanchati hain.

**One week later:**

Tarika wakes up and looks at side table. There is a letter there.

**Letter:**

Tarika nashta bna dia tha mainay kam wali lati hogi kha k medicine la laina aue lunch aur dinner ka usay bta dia ha. Mjhay anay me late ho jae ga to mera wait na krna kahana aur medicine kha k so jana.

Abhijeet.

It's been her routine since that day. The maid comes with breakfast. She eats and then after having breakfast starts thinking about the day that changed everything.

**Flashback:**

Tarika rozana ki tarha forensic lab pohanchi par ander dhakhil honay se pehlay kisi ne usay behosh kr dia. Aur jab hosh aya to wo aik andhairay kamray me chair pe bandhi hui thi.

**Tarika:** kon ho tum?

**Man:** tum jaan k kia kro gi? Chalo bta daita hon ma Ajay

**Tarika:** kon Ajay? Aur mjhay yahan q lae ho?

**Ajay:** badla lainay k liye

**Tarika:** kaisa badla? Ma nay tumhara kia begara ha?

**Ajay:** tum nay nhi tumharay ashiq ne. Abhijeet ne

**Tarika:** Abhijeet ne?

**Ajay:** us ki wjah se meri girlfriend ne mjh pe yakeen nhi kia

**Tarika:** is sab se mera kia laina ha?

**Ajay:** ma tumharay sath aj wo kron ga k koi tum pe yakeen nhi kray ga aur tumhain takleef me daikh k usay takleef hogi aur mera bdla pora ho jae ga

**Tarika:** kia kro gay tum?

**Ajay:** daikhti jao

**Tarika:** Abhijeet tumhain nhi choray ga

**Ajay:** pehaly pakray to sahi.

**Tarika:** Abhijeet mjh pe bharoosa krna kbhi nhi choray ga

**Ajay:** daikhtay hain. Agar wo tum se sabot mangay ga to baad me is baat pe pachtae ga

**Tarika:** wo mjh se pyar krta ha aur pyar ko sabot ki zrorat nhi prti

**Ajay:** daikhtay hain kon jeetata ha.

After saying this he comes near Tarika and torn her dress and slaps her. Usay knife se zakhmi krta ha. Tarika ki aisi halat krta ha daikh k kisi ko bhi lgay k us k sath rape hua ha.

Aur is halat me chor k bhag jata ha golion ki awaz sun k. Abhijeet ander ata ha aur Tarika ko is halat me daikh k us pa apna coat dalta ha aur Purvi aur Shreya ko bula k usay le janay ko kehta ha.

Wo dono usay wahan se le jati hain. Pehlay us ko sahi tarha dress up kr k zakhmo pe medicine lgati hain. Aur bureau le ati hain.

**Acp:** Tarika kn tha wo?

**Tarika:** Ajay

**Abhijeet:** usnay kia kia tumharay sath?

**Tarika:** kuch nhi kia usnay

**Purvi:** lakin usnay tumhain kidnap q kia?

**Abhijeet:** mjh se bdla lainay k liye

**Tarika:** haan

**Dr:** Tarika usnay tumhara… I mean tum se

**Tarika:** sir usnay kuch nhi kia

**Vaibhav:** lakin tumhara test krna hoga k kahin usnay tumhain

Tarika looks towards Abhijeet and Abhijeet leaves bureau.

**Flashback end**

Tarika maid k bulanay pe hosh me ati ha aur khana kha k medicine la k rest krnay lgti ha. Sham k time door bell ki awaz se us ki ankh khulti ha. Shreya aur Purvi us se milnay ati hain aur undono k sath waqt guza k aur dinner kr k wo so jati ha.

**After 3 days on Sunday:**

Door bell rings and Abhijeet opens the door.

**Abhijeet:** are Shreya Purvi tum dono.

**Shreya and Purvi:** good morning sir

**Abhijeet:** good morning ao ander ao

**Both:** thank you sir.

**Abhijeet:** btao kia lo gay?

**Purvi:** kuch nhi sir

**Shreya:** sir agar ap bura na manain to humain ap se kuch baat krni ha

**Abhijeet:** bolo na tum dono meri behano jaisi ho bura mananay wali kia baat ha.

**Purvi:** sir actually baat thori personal ha

**Abhijeet:** bolo to sahi

**Shreya:** sir ap aur Tarika …. Mtlb ap dono itnay door … imean

**Abhijeet:** smjh gya. Tum log yahi janana chahtay ho k ma Tarika ko time nhi da rha hon

**Purvi:** g sir

**Abhijeet:** abhi wo pori tarha se sahi nhi hui ha

**Shreya:** lakin sir usay sahi honay k liye apki zrorat ha

**Abhijeet:** janta hon lakin us k qareeb janay se ma khud par se kabu khonay lgta hon

**Shreya:** sir ab to ap dono husband wife hain to?

**Abhijeet:** tum log smjh nhi rhay ho.

**Purvi:** kia nhi smjh rhay sir?

**Abhijeet:** do din pehlay ki baat ha

**Flashback start:**

Us din asmaan badlon se Dhaka hua tha aur barish honay k chances thay. Aisay mosam me maid jaldi chali jati ha aur q k Tarika ko thunder sound se dar lgta ha to Abhijeet jaldi ghar a jata ha ta k usay darn a lgay.

Raat k time achanak zor se badal garajnay ki awaz se Tarika uth k chilanay lgti ha Abhijeet usay pursakoon krnay ki koshish krta ha lakin wo Abhijeet me Ajay ko daikhti ha aur aur ziada darr jati ha aur khud ko zakhmi kr laity ha. Abhijeet bht mushkil se usay normal krta ha aur yeh daikh k keh wo Abhijeet k sath miss behave kr rhi thi depression me chali jati ha.

**Flash back end**

**Abhijeet:** aur depress honay ki wjah se uski tbiat kharab ho gae thi. Ma chahta hon pehlay wo theak ho jae pher ma us k kareeb jaon

**Purvi:** lakin usay apki zrorat ha

**Shreya:** sir bahar k zakham to pher theek ho jaen gay magar rooh pe lgay zakham?

**Abhijeet:** rooh k zakhmon ko ma apnay pyar se theek kr don ga. Bs aik baar bahar k zakham theek ho jaen

**Shreya:** sir hum ap k sath hain

**Abhijeet:** janta hon aur is k liye tum dono ka shukar guzar bhi hon

**Purvi:** sir behno ko shukriya keh rhay hain ap?

**Abhijeet:** acha nhi kehta ab khush?

**Shreya:** bohat. Acha aj apnay humain q bulaya?

**Abhijeet:** socha thora time guzaron Tarika aur tum dono k sath usay acha lgay ga

**Purvi:** to plan kia ha sir?

**Abhijeet:** abhi to tum dono apni dost k pas jao ma time anay pe btata hon

Tarika was listening to their conversation all along comes back from door and sits on bed showing as if she hasn't heard anything. Shreya and Purvi enter and talk to her.

**Lunch time:**

**Abhijeet:** yeh lo bhai tum log khana khao

**Shreya:** sir khana apnay q bnaya hum bnatay na

**Abhijeet:** q acha nhi bna?

**Tarika:** lakin tumhain to

**Abhijeet:** Tarika me ne kaha than a k shadi k baad seekh long a to bs seekh lia

**Purvi:** sir apnay bnaya ha khana?

**Abhijeet:** bilkul

**Shreya:** to pher pehla niwala Tarika ko apnay hath se khilaen

**Abhijeet:** lekin

**Purvi:** koi lakin wakin nhi

**Abhijeet:** acha theek ha

**Shreya:** aisay nhi. yahan us k sath baith k

Abhijeet comes and sits beside Tarika maintaining some distance. Tarika becomes a bit tense but Abhijeet assures her with eyes. Pher Abhijeet niwala khilata ha aur Tarika kkhati ha.

**Abhijeet:** ab tum dono bhi khao.

Aur Abhijeet un dono ko bhi khilataha. Aur unhain khana khatam krnay ka keh k nikal ata ha.

After 30 min he enters the room again

**Abhijeet:** chalo tyar ho jao

**Shreya:** kahin jana ha?

**Abhijeet:** haan. Pehlay movie, pher shoping aur end me dinner

**Purvi:** wao it sounds awesome

**Abhijeet:** aur khabardaar jot um logon ne apnay purse uthae sath to. Aj ki shoping me krwaon ga

**Shreya:** lekin

**Abhijeet:** koi lekin wekin nhi.

And he leaves the room. After half hour they went to watch a movie. During movie a scene comes when villain is about to rape heroine Tarika gets scared and Abhijeet holds her hand between his hands. After movie ends Abhijeet is still holding her hand. He kisses at her hand and leaves it. then they go for shopping and Abhijeet goes and buys some stuff. And after shopping he tells everyone to go and order food and he will join them after putting bags in the car.

They have dinner and Tarika also smiles all along and seeing her smiling makes them feel good. On the wqay back Abhijeet drops Shreya and Purvi at their houses with an extra shopping bag as a gift he bought for them

**Shreya:** sir yeh shoping bhi to apnay hi krwae ha

**Purvi:** aur is gift ki kia zrorat ha sir?

**Abhijeet:** tum dono chup rho yeh tum dono k liye nhi meri behno k liye hain

And with this they smile and leave. Now Tarika and Abhijeet are alon in car and Tarika feels uncomfortable. Abhijeet senses it and tries to break the ice by talking to her.

**Abhijeet:** aj kkitna maza aya na?

**Tarika:** haan. Abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** haan

**Tarika:** tum ne unhain kia gift dia?

Abhijeet feels happy as its first time Tarika has asked him a full question otherwise he always has to complete questions on his own

**Abhijeet:** formal shirts

They reach home and Tarika moves to room and Abhijeet follows with shopping bags in his hands.

**Abhijeet:** Tarika yeh gifts tumharay liye

**Tarika:** thank you

**Abhijeet:** khol k to daikho

Tarika opens it and it's a beautiful shirt and skirt anr the other one is a beautiful diamond set

**Abhijeet:** pasand nhi aye to change krwa long a

**Tarika:** bht acha hain

**Abhijeet:** thank you. Ab tum change krlo me milk lata hon

Tarika takes medicine with milk and sleeps but she is having restless sleep Abhijeet sees this as he working on laptop in room. He switches off laptop and moves to bed. slowly moves Tarika's head and put in his lap and patts it and with other hand holds her hand.

In the morning Abhijeet wakes up and sees Tarika's grip on his hand has tightened. He smiles on this and kisses her forehead and then without disturbing her gets ready writes a note and leaves for bureau.

Tarika wakes up and sees the note and remembers last day and how Abhijeet had planned it for her and was there for her all along.

Days passed like this now she is physically fine. She gets up before Abhijeet and waits for him

**Abhijeet:** are tum aj itni jaldi. Tumhari tbiat theek ha na? kuch chahiye tha to mjhay jga daiti?

**Tarika:** ma theek hon. Wo meri chutian kab khatam ho rhi hain?

**Abhijeet:** next Monday. Q kia hua?

**Tarika:** wo ma team ko bht miss kr rhy hon

**Abhijeet:** hmm to team ko aj dinner pe bula laitay hain

**Tarika:** wo ayen gay na?

**Abhijeet:** q nhi ayengay?

**Tarika:** nhi aisay hi pocha

**Abhijeet:** theek ha to ma sab ko keh don ga

**Tarika:** wo khana ma khud bnaon gi

**Abhijeet:** lakin abhi to tum theek hui ho. Khud pher kbhi bna laina sab k liye khana

**Tarika:** please

**Abhijeet:** ok meri jaan jaisay apki khushi

And Abhijeet leaves for bureau.

**Abhijeet:** sir ap sab ko aj meray ghar dinner pe ana ha

**Daya:** lakin Tarika ko bura lgay ga. K humnay usay test k liye kaha aura b us k ghar

**Abhijeet:** usi ne bulaya ha

**Acp:** theek ha hum zror ayengay

**Abhijeet:** sir mjhay half day leave chahiye

**Acp:** wo q?

**Abhijeet:** Tarika ne kaha wo ap sab k liye khana khud bnana chahti ha to uski help k liye.

**Acp:** theak ha chalay jana

**Acp:** Daya, Shreya, Purvi, Sachin meray cabin me ao

**In ACP's cabin:**

**Acp:** tum log jao aur Abhijeet aur Tarika k liye gift la k ao. Hum unki shadi k baad pehli bar je rhay hain to gift bht acha hona chahiye

**All:** yes sir

**In lunch time:**

Abhijeet leaves from bureau goes to market and buys gift for Tarika and goes home to help her. He enters the house and sees that Tarika is working in kitchen. He goes near her and sees that she has a cut on her hand he gets worried.

Us ka hath pakar k bethata ha. Tarika ko us k anay ka pta nhi hota is liye us k aik dam hath pakarnay pe

**Abhijeet:** kitna gehra cut ha. Dard ho rha hoga na?

**Tarika:** nhi ma theek hon.

**Abhijeet:** kahan theek ho. Itna gehra cut lga ha

**Tarika:** aisi chotain khana bnatay waqt lg jati hain

**Abhijeet:** pher tum khana na bnao

**Tarika:** lakin

**Abhijeet:** koi lakin nhi. tum btao ma bnata hon

**Tarika:** pehlay change to krlo

**Abhijeet:** theek ha ma change kr k ata hon lakin tum kuch mat krna

**Tarika:** acha nhi kron gi

Abhijeet comes after 5 min and starts cooking

**Tarika:** Abhi please ma bhi thora kaam kron?

**Abhijeet:** theek ha jaan lakin sgar chot lgi to tum kuch nhi kro gi

**Tarika:** ok

After sometime they finish preparing food and went to get dressed

**Abhijeet:** Tarika

**Tarika:** haan

**Abhijeet:** yeh tumharay liye

**Tarika:** abhi us din to gift dia tha pher aj dobara se q?

**Abhijeet:** tumharay liye gift lanay k liye wjah ki zrorat thori na ha mjhay

**Tarika:** thank you

She gets dressed it's a beautiful saree and Abhijeet also gets dressed and wait for team to come. Team comes and after seeing them Tarika again remembers that day and tries to control herself and goes to her room to compose herself and Abhijeet follows her after telling everyone to sit.

**Abhijeet:** Tarika tum theak hona? Agar theak nhi ho to bta do yeh sab wapis chalay jaen gay

**Tarika:** ma theak hon. Agar aj face nhi kron gi to kbhi nhi kr skon gi

Abhijeet comes near her and hugs her tightly.

**Abhijeet:** ma hon tumharay sath

Tarika also hugs him

**Tarika:** janti hon.

They come out. Everyone apologizes for that day and Abhijeet holds her hand and after sometime Tarika is able to come over her trauma and everyone enjoys dinner and leaves.

After they leave Abhijeet and Tarika cleans everything and then go to room.

**Abhijeet:** tum thak gae hogi so jao

**Tarika:** Abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** haan

**Tarika:** wo mjhay tum se kuch baat krni thi

**Abhijeet:** kaho na

**Tarika:** tum nay apni married life k baray me kitna kuch socha hoga na. lakin meri wjah se sab barbad ho gya

**Abhijeet:** nhi Tarika tum ne to sab sawar dia ha. Ma na socha bhi nhi tha k tum kbhi mjhay milo gi

**Tarika:** tum bht acha ho

**Abhijeet:** tum se kum. Chalo ab tum rest kro. Kal sair krnay chalain gay

**Tarika:** aur bureau?

**Abhijeet:** Acp sir ne chute di ha aik week ki

**Tarika:** wo q?

**Abhijeet:** ta k tumharay sath kuch waqt guzar skon

**Tarika:** Abhijeet tumhain yakeen ha na k meray sath kuch

Abhijeet cuts her

**Abhijeet:** Tarika mjhay tum pe poora yakeen ha

**Tarika:** thank you

Then both go to sleep.

Next day Abhijeet takes Tarika to farm house which he has bought for her

**Abhijeet:** kaisa ha?

**Tarika:** bht khoobsurat. Kis ka ha?

**Abhijeet:** tumhara

**Tarika:** mera?

**Abhijeet:** haan tumharay liye lia tha

**Tarika:** pher yeh mera nhi hamara ha

**Abhijeet:** acha ander se to daikho

They enter the house and see the whole house and when they enter the master bedroom.

Tarika becomes astonished as the whole room is beautifully decorated with flowers and scented candles. Abhijeet gets near her

**Abhijeet:** kaisa lga?

**Tarika:** bht acha

**Abhijeet:** to yeh lo aur tyar ho jao

Tarika takes box from him and gets ready it's a beautiful shirt and skirt and shirt is sleeveless and skirt is just to her legs and she looks beautiful. Abhijeet sees her and holds her by her shoulder.

**Abhijeet:** bht bht achi lag rhi ho

Tarika blushes and bends her head down

He takes holds her hand and guides her to the bed and makes her sit. Then sits near her still holding her hand

Then he kisses her hand and she pulls her hand back. he makes her lay on the bed and comes to the other side and sits near her and puts his hand on her bare leg and moves upwards.

She shivers on his touch. He bends and blows air on her bare legs. She closes her eyes. Then he moves near her and kisses her bare shoulders and neck and leaves a mark there. Then he puts his hand on her stomach and slowly moves it up and down. Which makes her nervous then he bends down and kisses there. Then he moves her shirt upward and kisses on her bare stomach. And drags his kiss to her whole waist and then he moves upwards and sees her.

Her eyes are closed. He kisses her forehead and she opens her eyes and he bends and kisses her passionately. Then he bends again and kisses every spot of her body that was tortured. Sand she feels as if all her wounds have heeled today. Then he lays near her.

**Abhijeet:** Tarika tum theek ho na

**Tarika:** ja se achi to pehlay kbhi nhi thi

**Abhijeet:** thank you

**Tarika:** yeh to mjhay kehna chahiye.

**Abhijeet:** chalo ab koi nhi kahay ga

**Tarika:** I love you

**Abhijeet:** bs aisay hi?

**Tarika:** mtlb?

**Abhijeet:** I love you and I proved it just few minutes before now you prove that you love me

Tarika blushes hard

**Tarika:** yeh tum kia

Abhijeet kisses her passionately and this time she too responds and then they made their night passionate aur apni naye zindagi ka aghaz krtay hain aik dosray k pyar aur sath k sath.

To kaisi lgi story. Sorry for being late but aik virus agya ha jis ki wjah se sari saved stories delete ho gae hain aur jo save krti hon delete ho jati hain. Smjh nhi arha kia kron is virus ka isi liye apni stories update nhi kr pa rhi.

.1, priya, , ninadkdm, zoomra, Confidentgirl22, Ananya Gautam, Harman, rajvi15, kajal, Anupama Mishra, XYZ, Shweta, dareya789, .161, katiiy, rajveer, Khushi Mehta, ankita, Shree, smart zohra, Aru, Suman, Anoushka Jaina , Daya's Girl, Durga Dahal thank you so so so much for liking my OS

guests thankyou

yar meri stories urdu me hoti hain q k mjhay ya urdu ati ha ya engllish aur Punjabi. To apko jo nhi smjh ata ap poch lia krain.

Confident girl yeh story apki farmaesh pa aik Abhirika os. Hope you and all like it.


End file.
